The bloodline of the assassin
by Priti the writer
Summary: THIS STORY TELLS US ABOUT THE DJ ANCESTER AND HIS IMPORTANCE
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer : MH doesn't belong to me and assassins creed too doesn't belong to me

well in this story tells us about the Dj ancestor Conor a character of assassins creed 3.

Chapter 1 : THE FIRST MEETING WITH THE ANCESTOR.

It was March morning only four months after the combat of monster house and DJ had just woke up and when he was going down the hall he saw a shadow.

Shadow : DJ ?

After seeing the shadow DJ was terrified.

DJ:Ahhhh

DJ started running then he got hit by the wall.

Shadow : DJ are you alright .

After 30 minutes he woke up.

DJ : (sigh) So it was a dream .

??? : Who said it was a dream.

Turning around he saw the shadow.

DJ : What the hell are you ?

Shadow : My name is Conor and I am your ancestor from 18th century.

DJ : OK but why are you after me Conor.

Conor : I am here you to train you.

DJ : But why ?

Conor : you don't know what you have. Ok put your hand on your chest and pull out something.

DJ did it what his ancester told him. after pulling it out he saw a glowing part of the key.

DJ : What is this ?

Conor : this key part is one of the other seven parts. Alone it can't do anything but altogether it makes a key to open the path to apple of Eden which can fulfill wishes.

DJ : What?

His mouth was open in surprise.

Conor : we assassins have Protected them from Templars. But their souls will try to get it from you. So I'm here to train you how to fight like a assassin. And how to move like a assassins .

Then just the door opened and DJ mom called him.

Mom : honey come down and eat the breakfast.

DJ : Okay mom I am coming .

Chapter complete


	2. The invitation to the beach house

Chapter two : the invitation to the beach house

It was a April morning one month after after the encounter with the ancestor and DJ was training with Conor and suddenly the Telephone started to ring .

Conor : Better see who is calling you.

DJ picked the receiver.

DJ : hello

Malesta : Hello my name is Malesta Jenny's friend.

DJ : State the business.

Malesta : Jenny is going to the beach house for five weeks . And her dad and mom have allowed her to bring six friends and jenny have it three friends so she is inviting you and your friend chowder.

DJ : OK I have another and only friend expect chowder and jenny who is a girl to named Katie. Can I bring her?

Malesta : Surely.

DJ : But Malesta why did you called me if jenny could have called me.

Malesta : I don't know .

DJ : OK when are we going to beach house.

Malesta : tommorow

DJ : OK bye

Now at Jenny's house.

Malesta : Hey jenny why don't you called DJ yourself.

Jenny : None of your business.

Sophie and Kaitlyn other friends of Jenny .

Sophie : Ooo I get it you have got crush going on that boy right.

Kaitlyn : yes we want to know.

Then they together say.

WE WANT TO KNOW. WE WANT TO KNOW. WE WANT TO KNOW.

Jenny : Ok I it's impossible to hide something from you guys. Yes IIiii love him.

Sophie : see I was right. I AM ALWAYS RIGHT .

Now at DJ's house.

Conor : you have learnt well and ready to fight Templar. you are now a assassin.

DJ looking at his hidden blades.

DJ : thanks um super great grandfather.

Chapter end.

Next chapter releasing soon.


	3. The dangerous journey to the beach house

Chapter : 3 the dangerous journey to the beach house.

Chowder and Katie had already arrived at Jenny's house. Some minutes later DJ also arrive at the house then he spot some Templars and he became warned.

DJ : Uhh guys I will go there later you guys move on

Chowder : But why dude.

DJ : I will get some medicine for my grand ma.

Sophie : but have you seen the beach house?

DJ : Yes.

Sophie : OK

Then the whole gang sit in the car expect DJ. After then DJ takes out his royal knight sword and the assassin tomwakh and wearing his Assassin clothes.

He said to himself : _its showtime._

After some time DJ was following them in the silent streets and then two Templars attacked the car.

First Templar : Where is the boy

Jenny : we don't know what you are talking about.

Second Templar : he must have seen Hrkkk

Before he can finish a arrow pierced through his neck. It was DJ who attacked them While sliding through the roof and then jumping the other building.

First Templar : What Ahhhhh

Another arrow.

In surprise Jenny's dad pushed the accelerator.

After some time 10 Templars attacked the car.

Asking the same question and then DJ jumped on two Templars Killing them then the other Templars Surrounded him And then DJ throw the smoke bomb on the ground and then killed them swiftly But when he killed them their bodies turned to the dust.

After then haytham come to ask the same question and then he attacked DJ. DJ remembered that to defeat Haytham he must counterattack near objects Haytham attacked him first he countered it and then DJ continuesly Counterd him But during the fight a Templar shot a arrow in his arm. Then DJ turned around and stabbed him in the chest but haytham takled him and before he can kill him DJ took out his hidden blade and stabbed him in the throat. then he ran to the shadows.

Jenny : Who is that?

Chowder : maybe these are aliens.

Katie : No he is a human because we saw the blood of his body.

Chowder , Sophie, Kaitlyn and Malesta shouted at the same time.

UNCLE LETS GET OUT OF THIS PLACE !!!

And they safely reach the house.

Chapter end.

Next chapter coming soon


	4. The beach house

Chapter 4 : the b

At the house everyone is worried about what happened there.

Katie : What was that?

Sophie : I have no idea.

Jenny : let's just forget what happened and think that DJ is alright .

Chowder : Right.

DJ : What did I miss?

DJ is right on the main door.

Chowder : I am so happy to know that you are alive.

Chowder and Katie hug DJ at the same time. A sad and jealous expression covers

Jenny's face. After the group hug Jenny spot the Wound made by the arrow on DJ's

hand.

Jenny : what is it?

DJ:What?

Jenny : the wound .

DJ : Oh I fall on the ground and it was cut by the knife on road.

Malesta : Ohhhhhh.

Jenny's dad : Any way you kids enjoy the beach house while I take some sleep.

Jenny's dad go to his room to sleep.

Chowder : Let's go to a pizza restaurant.

DJ : I have heard about a haunted lighthouse. It was closed in 1972 . Due to supernatural experiences to the people working in it.

Malesta : What exactly you are planning.

DJ : I am actually going to explore it.

Chowder : Hey DJ have you gone nuts. Remember that last time we nearly got killed by that monster house version of Constance.

Jenny : But if we had not encountered that monster house then we shouldn't have met.

Sophie : Wait a sec what are you guys talking about.

DJ : We are talking about the Spirit of Constance which took control of a house making it a monster.

Jenny : That day was Halloween and that day DJ and Chowder saved me from getting eaten alive.

Kaitlyn : Good joke .

DJ : we are not joking and second thing that it's just a story or if history can repeat it again than a good thing will happen again right Jenny.

Jenny : Yyyyyyes.

DJ : why are you talking like that.

Malesta : She just like to talk like that.

DJ : Ok I will go in nightime .

Katie and Jenny's friends shout together

GREATEST IDEA!

Chowder : (trembling voice) maybe we should vote for which time to go.

DJ : Ok I vote for nighttime.

Jenny : Me to.

Malesta : Me to it is going to be fun.

Kaitlyn : Daytime.

Chowder : Daytime

Katie : Nighttime.

DJ : Then Nighttime gets 4 votes and daytime gets 2 votes.

sophie, Katie, DJ,Jenny shout together

TODAY'S NIGHT IS GOING TO BE FUN!

Chapter end.

Next chapter coming soon .


End file.
